Traitor
by Jaden Tao
Summary: She tried to hate him but she couldn't force herself to, especially when he came to visit her. The ever popular GinxMatsumoto pairing


She sighed, looking out the frost covered window. So cold...like Gin Ichimaru, the man who betrayed her.

_The bastard was a traitor from the start_ she thought, pouring her seventh glass of sake.

_"I guess I've been caught" he said, the same wicked smirk across his face. That's when it all began. He and Captain Aizen had been planning this moment all along. And he left me, just as he did as a child, grinning._

_"If only you could've held on a bit longer" he said. He began levitating, joining Aizen and Tosen. He turned around and spoke his last words to me, "I'm sorry."_

_'I'm sorry' he says as if he just accidentally bumped into me._

"Sorry won't cut it, you bastard!" she shouted, throwing the glass against the wall. It shattered into thousands of pieces, falling to the ground.

"Matsumoto?" Toushiro asked, walking in.

"Yes?" she snapped, glaring at him.

"Is the paperwork done?" he asked. She rolled her eyes. He hated when she did that, it was like lecturing a teen, only worse.

"No" she sighed, now reaching for another bottle of sake.

"You have to get your work done. Ever since current events, things have been hectic around here. And the paperwork has doubled, tripled" he lectured, receiving another eye roll and sigh.

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I'm kinda busy here" she groaned, standing up. She looked quite pale, even when she stepped out of the cold light.

"You look ill. You should rest" he said, walking out the door.

She stumbled towards her bedroom, her legs shaky. She was completely bombed, drunker than usual.

She clumsily climbed into bed, not even bothering to change her clothes. Staring blankly at the ceiling, she continued her previous thoughts.

_The traitor...joining Aizen and Tosen...going to Hueco Mundo...abandoning me. It's just to much for me to comprehend._

_Why? How could he? What happened to the young boy who raised me, who saved me? Why did he betray my trust? Where is he now?_

Her head pounded, filled with more questions than she could answer in her drunken state.

"I hope you're happy now, Gin" she moaned, her voice filled with all her pent up anger and confusion. She reached for the half empty sake bottle next to her bed.

_"Your drinking habit is interfering with work. Aren't you worried about your health?"_ Toushiro's voice echoed in her head.

"You don't understand, Taichou. You may be a child prodigy but you still have so much to learn. The only dependable thing around here is sake" she sighed.

A figure stepped out of the shadows, wearing white robes. The figure stepped into the moonlight, revealing silver hair and a familiar smirk.

"Gin" she gasped, rubbing her eyes in disbelief.

"Yo" he said, lazily waving.

"Where's Aizen?" she asked, giving him the death glare. There was a long silence, and for a moment he dropped his grin.

"He doesn't matter right now" he said, smile returning.

"Why are you here?" she asked, using the same bluntness.

"I'm not exactly welcome anywhere else. Besides..." his face went serious, "I had to see you."

"And Aizen allowed you to come here?" she asked.

"I thought we established that Aizen doesn't matter right now" he said. There was another painful silence, neither dared to speak. Finally Gin opened his mouth to speak.

"Why did you?" she asked, cutting him off.

"Huh?" he asked, taked aback by her bluntness, even though she had been especially blunt this evening.

"Don't be an idiot, Gin. You know what I mean" she snapped.

"Oh...that" he said, scratching his head.

"That?! You're acting like it's nothing, you bastard!" she said, turning her back to him.

"That's harsh" he said, slightly chuckling. Though he couldn't see her face, he could tell that she was flaring. Sounds began sputtering from her mouth. She seemed to loose the ability to talk. Giving up, she let out a sigh and went silent.

He went over and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't" she said, slapping his hand away.

"Look...I already said I was sorry" he said, sitting down next to her.

"Oh?! Was that when you left with Aizen?" she asked.

"Aizen again? You seem to mention Aizen a lot. Perhaps it's because you had a love affair with him" he suggested.

"Never! My standards aren't that low!" she exclaimed.

He let out a small stifled laugh.

"Anyways...you're not supposed to be here" she said.

"So what are you going to do about it?" he asked. She glared at him. What could she do?

"I'll get Toushiro" she threatened, a smirk of triumph spreading across her face. His smirk faded. She headed towards the door.

"Wait!" he exclaimed, blocking the doorway, "You don't want to do this."

"Why not?" she asked.

"I looked out for you when you needed me" he reminded.

"Yeah, but then you abandoned me!" she shot back. She felt her anger rise.

"Well..." he shrugged.

"Why Gin?" she asked.

"I can't tell you that" he said. That was an answer she didn't want to hear. She had been driven insane by him, she had lost all control.

"I want answers!" she shouted, pinning him to the wall. His bony hands slid around her wrists, catching her off guard. He quickly spun around, swapping positions with her. Her sake induced mind was struggling to keep up.

Then he kissed her, his lips taking away all previous thoughts. It was as if all crimes were taken away in that one moment of true serenity. Secretly they wanted this kiss to last forever. His arms slid around her waist and hers around his neck, drawing each other close as possible. Finally Matsumoto broke away, sobbing. His hands moved up her back, stroking her strawberry blond hair.

They kissed again, their mouths, their lips, their tongues becoming one. She rested her head on her shoulder and his lips instinctively went to her neck, first caressing, then biting. He left his mark on her, claimed her.


End file.
